


Under Your Balcony

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Han, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke enjoyed living with his sister. Something he could live without though were drunk guys serenading their window at 3am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another silly piece I wrote because I am alone in my dorm. I might turn this into a multiple chapter fic, but right now it is just this. I also hate this title but I am really bad a naming things, sorry. 
> 
> Please leave feedback here or on my Star Wars tumblr: allhaildarthluke.tumblr.com

Most of the time Luke appreciated living with his sister. They had both spent a year living in the dorms and realized how awful it was. Luke didn’t mind his old roommate most of the time, but communal showers had killed him. Leia had been stuck was a conservative roommate, which had ended in disaster. She had was forced to flee to Luke’s room more than a few times because their arguments had gotten too intense. They had decided after freshmen year to get their own apartment off campus together. 

It worked well for them. They knew each other’s routines and how to work around each other. They knew all the signs for when the other was upset and how to comfort them. It felt like being at home. It made Luke a little less homesick to have his sister just in the other room.

Other times though Luke wanted to be anywhere but near his sister. Sometimes he just needed her to leave him alone to sulk in peace. She took way too long in the mornings doing her hair in intricate braids. She would rat him out to their parents, only to have him do the same to her in retaliation. That had been the cause of more than one fight between them. 

Right now Luke was wishing that his sister was a little less popular among men. Leia always had guys asking her out. Most of whom she would reject because she was too busy with school and her internship at the State Senate. Most guys would just accept the no and move on but a few guys needed to hear it a couple times. Luke’s current problem seemed to fall into the latter category.

It was currently 3am and for the last thirty minutes someone had been singing under their balcony. The voice was very much not a sober one.  Between songs the man would yell for Leia to come out onto the balcony. It would have been funny if Leia was actually here to deal with it. Currently though, she was out of town for the weekend at a conference leaving Luke to deal with her suitor. Luke had let the guy sing hoping the lack of any response would encourage him to go home. It seemed though that alcohol had hindered this man’s ability to make good decisions. After a particularly cringe worthy performance of Grenade, Luke felt the need to put a stop to it. His main concern was preventing his neighbors from calling the cops. 

Walking onto the balcony Luke looked down at the man. He was swaying side to side looking like he was about to fall over at any minute. Luke couldn’t tell if it was from his drunken state or his passion for the song he was singing. Either way it needed to stop.

“Hey!” Luke called down. The man looked up at Luke with a confused look. Luke tried to make out who it was, but it was too dark to see the man's features. 

“You’re not Leia.” he slurred. Luke rolled his eyes. A real genius he had on his hands. 

“She isn’t here so you need to go home.” Luke called down. It seemed that the man couldn't process what Luke was saying. He was just staring back at Luke with big dopey eyes. Since the sing had stopped Luke decided to go back inside. Before he could retract fully back into the apartment the man yelled back up at him. 

“You're prettier anyway.” The man said with a toothy grin. Luke rolled his eyes. Getting hit on by a drunk guy was definitely not what he needed right now. Especially not by a drunk man who had come here looking for his sister. 

"And you're drunk. Go home." Luke said stressing the last two words. 

"I think I would rather stay here and talk to you." The man insisted. Luke groaned. He was going have a long talk about boundaries with his sister after this. 

"I will call the police." Luke said as an empty threat. He wasn't going to actively get this guy in trouble. While he was annoying he wasn't actually hurting anyone. This seemed to worked because the guy looked up at him  uncertainly before trying to stumble away. He didn't get far before Luke saw the man trip and collapse. When the man didn't get back up again Luke started to worry. 

“Hey! Are you ok?” Luke called to no response. Annoyed as hell but worried, Luke quickly rushed out of his apartment and out to the man on the ground.  He knelt down and turned the man over. He tried shaking him awake but the man didn’t stir. Luke checked his pulse and checked to make sure he was still breathing. He seemed alright, like he just needed to sleep it off. Luke tried to lift the man to bring him into his apartment but there was no way he could get the man up the stairs by himself.

“Don’t go anywhere.” Luke ordered the passed out man before rushing to his neighbor’s door. He banged on the door until it opened.

“What the hell Luke it's like 3am.” Wedge said with a yawn.

“Some guy passed out in the courtyard, help me get him into my apartment.” Luke said. Before Wedge could refuse Luke grabbed Wedge's hand and dragged him to the passed out man. 

“Are you sure about this Luke? What if he is some creepy stalker?” Wedge said in a hesitant voice. Luke saw him eyeing the man’s passed out body. 

“He was singing pop songs at Leia’ window for thirty minutes, he can’t be that bad.” Luke argued, struggling under the man’s weight. “Just help me get him inside.” Finally Wedge got on the other side of the man and helped Luke hike him up. They managed to ge him up the stairs and onto Luke’s couch. Luke thanked Wedge for his help and promised to make it up to him with baked goods.

“You’re too nice, Luke. Just be careful. Call me if anything happened.” Wedge said in stern voice before exiting the apartment.  

This left Luke alone with a passed out man he had never met before. He was starting to think his plan was a bad idea. He paced his kitchen one hand going through his hair trying to figure out what his next step should be. Deciding he should probably figure out who the man was Luke walked over to the couch and looked down at the man. Out on the balcony Luke hadn't been able to make out any of the man's features but in the light of his apartment he could. 

The man had a strong jaw and scruffy brown hair. His skin was tanner than Luke's. Luke had been able to tell from carrying the man that he was quite a bit taller and heavier than Luke himself. After studying the man for a few moments Luke said, “damn. If Leia doesn’t want him I’ll take him.” The man stirred on the couch a little and Luke panicked thinking the man had heard him. Luke pulled out his phone and took a picture of the man sending it to his sister asking if she knew who he was. He didn’t expect Leia to answer him but as soon as he sent the text he was getting a call from his sister. 

“What the hell is Han Solo doing on our couch?” She asked in an angry voice as soon as the line connected. Luke decided to take it as a good sign that she had been able to recognize the man. The name was vaugly fimilar now that he heard it. He had listened to his sister complain about Han more than a few times. Even though she complained about Han she continued to hang out with him. Luke just hadn’t had a chance to meet Han yet. Looking down at Han’s sleeping face he was starting to regret that.

“He was trying to serenade your window and when I tried to get him to leave he passed out.” Luke explained.

“And you thought bring him into our apartment was a good idea? You don’t even know him.” Leia said exasperated. “Luke you are too trusting.”

“You know him and the fact that you aren’t freaking out more means he isn’t some serial killer so clearly I made the right call.” Luke countered. He hated that people didn’t take him seriously because he was considered too naive. Luke didn’t think trusting people and liking other people was a bad thing. 

"Han is a good guy, infuriating, but a good guy." Leia said with a sigh. "Thanks for taking care of him."

They ended up talking on the phone for an hour. Leia talking about the conference and Luke complaining about being bored while home alone. Eventually though they both needed to get to bed. He said goodbye to his sister and hung up. He looked back at the sleeping man on his couch. Luke placed a blanket over Han before retreating into his room. 

It felt like Luke had just laid down when he was being woken up by a crashing noise. Initially afraid someone had broken into the apartment Luke rushed out of his room.  Out in the living room Luke found Han on the floor struggling to untangle himself from the blanket. Luke couldn’t help laughing at how silly Han looked. The noise of Luke's laugh got Han’s attention and the man gaped at Luke.

“Who the hell are you?” Han asked looking around the room. “Why are we in Leia’s apartment?” He asked.

“Well I live here. You passed out while trying to woo my sister who is out of town.” Luke explained as Han finally managed to extract himself from the blanket. He saw Han give him a once over. He felt Han’s eyes run over his body and was suddenly self conscious or his choice in pyjamas and sleep mussed hair.

“You must be Luke.” Han said standing up. Luke just nodded awkwardly not sure of the proper protocol for this situation. Han groaned and rubbed his face.

“You must be really hung over, let me get you some coffee.” Luke hurried to say, rushing into the kitchen. He heard Han follow him, sitting down at one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Luek busied himself starting a pot of coffee. Once he was done he looked over at Han who seemed to be studying him. Luke squirmed under the gaze. 

“I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Han Solo. I’m friends with your sister.” Han explained.

“And have a massive crush on her if last night says anything.” Luke said with a laugh to cover his bitterness. He wouldn't admit it to Leia, but he did get jealous of all the attention she got from guys. Han groaned though at the statement. 

“Used to, but then she shot me down.” Han said nonchalantly. Luke handed him a mug of coffee, pouring one for himself as well. Looking at the clock he realized he had only gotten 3 hours of sleep.

“If you don’t like her then why were you serenading her window?” Luke asked confused. Han shrugged.

“She mentioned the other day about how people were always doing crazy things to try and win her over, but so far no one had serenaded her. I guess drunk me thought it would be a good idea to change that.” Han said with a laugh. 

Luke smiled into his coffee mug. He was in serious trouble. He had only just met Han and he was already in too deep. Luke loved the way that Han’s laugh lit up his whole face. It was so open. 

They spent hours talking after that. Luke had meant to be productive today, but couldn't bring himself to kick Han out. They talked about how Han knew Leia. Her continual frustration with the both of them was something they could bond over. The way Han talked about Leia, Luke could tell he really cared about her. That earned points in Luke's book. 

Han went to the same college as Luke and Leia, but Luke had never seen him around campus. It made sense though because Han was majoring in criminology while Luke spent most of his time in the Education building. The more they talked the more Luke appreciated Han’s dry wit and sarcastic personality. He could understand how he got under his sister’s skin so easily. 

They ended up swapping numbers, Han promising to take Luke to get coffee to make up for the trouble.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to a karaoke bar instead? You have some serious pipes.” Luke said with a grin. He liked the way Han grimaced and flushed with embarrassment. 

“You are never going to let me live that down are you?” Han asked resignation on his face. Luke liked that way that statement implied that he now had a place in Han’s life. His grin widened at the thought.

“Not until you do something more embarrassing.” Luke assured the other man who just groaned in response. “Although if you do feel the need to serenade someone’s window in the future, mine is right next to Leia’s.” Luke said leaning across the counter toward Han. He watched the man’s eyes widen for a second before he smiled.

“Is that your idea of flirting kid?” Han asked with a laugh.

“Hopefully it is working better than your attempts last night?” Luke countered. 

“Hey! It got me inside didn't it.” Han said. 

"Are you implying that passing out is one of your flirtation tactics?" Luke laughed. Han laughed too and shrugged. 

"Only when it works." He said placing down his coffee mug to stare at Luke. “Any chance we can turn that coffee into a date” Han asked. 

“I think we can work something out.” Luke said with what was becoming a permanent grin. Living with his sister was definitely a good idea if hot guys were going to be a perk. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hey Asshole!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this an ongoing since already have a couple more chapters planned out. Hopefully you guys enjoy!
> 
> Please leave feedback here or on my Star Wars tumblr: allhaildarthluke.tumblr.com I love talking to you guys so please talk to me!

One of the perks of living away from home was not having his parents there to grill the boys he went out with. At least that should have been a perk. It turns out Leia was a hundred times worse than anything their parents could do. One boy showed up at their apartment and ended up fleeing alone because Leia had scared him so much. Luke hadn’t spoken to her for a full day in anger.

Luke decided his best course of action for his date with Han was just to not tell Leia about it. If she didn’t know then he could just slip out of the apartment without her even knowing. It would mean being put through the ringer after he got home, but it would spare Han. Of course that plan would only work if Han didn’t go blabbing his overly large mouth.

“Why did Han Solo ask me what I thought you would like to do on a first date?” Leia asked as she banged the door of their apartment open. Luke froze in the kitchen where he had been cooking their dinner.

“Because we are going on a date ,” Luke said recovering. He went back to stirring the pasta. From experience he had learned it was best not to outright lie to his sister. She always had a way of seeing right through him. 

“And why is this the first I am hearing about it?” She questioned. Luke sighed. This is what he wanted to avoid. Leia dropped her backpack and came into the kitchen pulling a mug out of a cabinet. Luke moved to fill it with hot water.

“Because you get crazy protective every time I try to date someone. I didn’t want you to scare him off,” Luke explained. Leia placed a tea bag in her mug and moved to sit at the breakfast bar.

“You do realize that I already know Han and so I don't need to ‘grill’ him.” She said in an annoyed voice, putting air quotes around grill.

“So I can expect you to be respectful and leave my date alone?” Luke prodded.

“I never said that.” Leia said taking a sip of her tea. Luke groaned and he served his sister some pasta. “I am happy for you though. While Han is irritating to no end I am glad you like him.” She said taking a bite of her food. Luke nodded deciding to leave it at that. That was the best endorsement that he would be getting from her. He just hoped she would remember it when the date came happened.

Friday night rolled around and found Leia at the breakfast bar homework spread out around her. Luke paced around the living room. Leia had given up on trying to calm Luke down and now was just ignoring her brother. A knock on the door sent Luke into a new panic and Leia sniggering. Luke moved to open the door pausing in front of the door to take a deep breath. 

“Hey.” Luke said looking at Han after opening the door. The brunette wore tight fitting jeans with a white low v-neck shirt under an open black vest. It was a good look. 

“Hey.” Han said back looking Luke up and down. Luke shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Aren’t you going to invite your guest in?” Leia called from her spot. Luke rolled his eyes but gestured for Han to come inside. Han lifted a hand in greeting to Leia who eyed him. “You look scruffy as usual.You couldn’t even clean youself up for the date? ”  Leia said in an even tone.

“Leia!” Luke said indignantly. He was about to apologize on his sister’s behalf when Han started laughing.

“Why am I not surprised you are taking on the over bearing sibling role? Should I expect the if you hurt him, I’ll kill you’ talk? Or will you be saving that for later?” Han said leaning against the counter a smiled directed at Leia. Luke let out a sigh of relief. He should have know that Han was brave enough to stand up to Leia. The only reason he had even met Han was because he was brave enough to try serenading Leia drunk. Leia on her part cracked a small smile.

“I was hoping my brother would find someone nice, but I guess you will do until then.” Leia said with no real bite in her voice.

“I think that is enough of that.” Luke said weaving his arm through Han’s to pull him away.

“Don’t worry I will get him home at a reasonable time. Have fun practicing being an old maid!” Han called back to Leia as Luke pulled him out of the apartment. Han lead the way to his car. Luke had was worried that it would be awkward seeing Han again since he had only been texting the other since they met. He had learned a lot about the other man through the texts but it was different than having him there in person.

“Where are we going?” Luke asked getting into the car.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Han said starting to drive.

While they drove Luke spoke animatedly about how his Education classes were going. Han would chime in with crazy stories about shit him and his friend Chewie had gotten into. It was a further drive than Luke was used to, moving further away from the university. He had kind of expected Han to take him to a club or something and was surprised when he saw a sign indicating a carnival near by. He started bouncing in his seat excited.

“Are we seriously going to a carnival?” Luke asked incredulously as they pulled into the parking lot.

Luke was thrilled by all the lights and sounds of the carnival when they exited the car. It was just in the parking lot of a church, but Luke was excited none the less. It was far enough away from the university that the sizable crowd  was primarily made up of families with small children. There was a local band playing somewhere. As they walked Luke leaned into Han bumping shoulders.

“Did you come up with this yourself or did Leia give you the idea?” Luke asked.

“Leia was absolutely no help. But I saw a flyer for this around campus and thought it could be fun,” Han explained. Luke laughed at that. He was not surprised at all that Leia had been reluctant to help.

“You did good.” Luke said, wrapping his arm through Han’s so they were linked. Luke pulled Han into the line for the ferris wheel. “You do realize this is a family event so you can’t drink.”

“I guess that means you will deprived of my beautiful singing.” Han said with a laugh.

“I think they are doing a lip sync battle in that tent. Maybe I see some of your sick moves.” Luke suggested.

“Don’t tempt me.” Han smiled. The line moved quickly and Han handed the attendant their tickets. They sat back into the cart and the wheel started to rotate.  It spun slowly and Luke almost vibrated in excitement. He loved ferris wheels. When he was younger he would make his parents ride them over and over again with him until Leia would get fed up. He imagined when he was little getting his first kiss on top of a ferris wheel. While that wasn’t how it had actually gone down, but it he still found the ideas of ferris wheels romantic. He wondered if Leia had dropped any hints to Han.

When they got off the ride Han suggested getting something to eat, which Luke agreed to. They found a stand selling greasy carnival food which Luke was excited to eat. He also got a cotton candy not being able to resist the cute sugar. A sudden slap to his ass made Luke squeak in surprise and almost drop his cotton candy. He turned to glare at the offending party which was some guy Luke had never seen before. The guy was smirking at him, but continued to walk away.

“Asshole.” Han said through gritted teeth moving away from Luke’s side to follow the guy. Luke stuck his elbow out in front of Han stopping him from doing something stupid.

“Ignore him.” Luke encouraged.

Han threw one last glare but stayed by Luke’s side. They found a bench and sat down to people watch while they ate. They made up ridiculous stories about the people they saw. Luke was laughing so hard he had a stitch in his side. He noticed Han eyeing his cotton candy so he plucked a piece off and held it toward Han. He wiggled his eyebrows trying to get Han to open his mouth. It took a minute for the brunet to understand and finally open his mouth. Luke placed the sugar into Han’s mouth with a smile.

They decided to try out some of the carnival games next. They found a competition shooting game, where the one who got the most point through sharp shooting won a teddy bear. Luke immediately challenged Han who had just laughed but accepted. Ahn was the first to start shooting racking up points. His strategy to hit as many of the bigger targets with lower point values was obvious. Luke took a different approach going for the harder to hit targets but with higher values. In the end his strategy won out and the booth owner handed him a teddy bear which he handed over to Han who accepted it with a laugh.

“Aren’t I supposed to be winning you stuff animals?” Han said teddy bear in hand.

“And here I was hoping to win you over with traditional gender stereotypes.” Luke countered which earned him an elbow to the ribs.

The next ride Luke dragged Han on was the spinning top strawberries. Him and Han crammed into one of the strawberries. As soon as the ride started Luke started turning the dial trying to get it to spin as fast as possible. Han wasn’t helping, just sitting back laughing at Luke. Part way through Han started helping Luke spin the strawberry. Luke shrecked with laughter as the berry picked up speed. As the ride ended, Luke’s head was still spinning.

“Careful kid,” Han said grabbing Luke before he could fall. Straightening back up Luke slipped his hand into Han’s. He felt a small squeeze before they started walking. Feeling a little sick Luke steered Han toward a little picnic table. He collapsed into it.

“You look a little green. Stay here and I will get you some water,” Han said before walking away. Luke was content to sit at the bench and wait for the world to stop spinning. He watched the families be pulled in all directions by children. Suddenly someone clumped down into the seat next to him, scooting close to him.

“What are you doing all by yourself? You are too cute to be left alone,” the unknown man said, rubbing up against Luke who grimaced in disgust.

“My date will be right back,” Luke said trying to scoot away from the man.

“The scruffy looking guy? You could do much better,” The guy said leaning over to his mouth was right over Luke’s ear. Luke shot up from his seat, trying to get away from the man.

“No, thank you,” Luke said through gritted teeth.

“Now come on now,” The man said standing up. He took a step toward Luke, who took a step back. “I can show you a much better time than he can,” He reached out and grabbed Luke by the arm. Luke tried to shake him off, but his grip was too tight.

“I said no!” Luke said before punching the man in the face. The force of the punch sent the man sprawling and gained shocked screams from those nearest them.

“Damn, kid. That was good,” Han’s voice said from behind him. Luke turned to see Han holding two water bottles, grinning at him.

“I am going to have to ask you to leave,” a security guard interrupted glaring pointedly at Luke and the man scowling on the ground. Luke nodded at the guard in understanding. Han walked with him toward the exit. Han slung his arm around Luke’s shoulders in a protective manner.

“Sorry about that.” Luke said apologetically.

“He was asking to get punched and if you hadn’t gotten to him first I would have.” Han said. It made Luke warm inside to have someone so willing to defend him who wasn’t related to him. Instead of replying Luke just leaned into Han as they walked, grabbing his hand.

Neither one of them wanted to end the date quite yet since it was still early so then ended up at a diner. It was nice to be able to sit and talk some more to get to know each other. Luke learned that the reason Han was so much older than him but still in college was because he had started late. Right out of high school Han had decided to travel the world. Han had paid for it by working in various trades along the way. Even though Han had started traveling alone he made some friends along the way. One of which ended up coming to university with him. Luke felt small compared to Han’s experience. But felt a little better as Han seemed entranced listening to Luke’s stories about his Uncle’s farm that he worked on over the summers and visiting U.N. meetings with his mother.

Eventually they left the diner when the staff kept giving them dirty looks. Han drove him home, insisting on walking him to the door when they arrived. He claimed to be a gentleman which Luke had rolled his eyes at.

“I would invite you in but I am sure Leia is waiting up and neither of us need that right now.” Luke said standing on the doormat shifting his weight side to side.

“Good plan. I will call you tomorrow,” Han said making it sound more like a question than a statement. Luke smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on Han’s cheek.

“That sounds good. Goodnight Han.” Luke said before unlocking the door and going inside.

“So how was your date?” Leia asked as soon as Luke was inside the apartment. She was sitting on the couch a book in her hand. She was a blanket pooled around her waist that she must have been curled up under before she heard Luke’s key in the door.

“It went as well as any first date can. We went to a cute carnival. Got kicked out of the carnival. Went and ate at a small diner.” Luke said putting his coat on the hanger. Leia gave him a suspicious look.

“Should I ask?” Leia asked in a resigned voice.

“Probably not. But I am happy. I think we will be seeing a lot more of him” Luke said with a dopey smile on his face. Leia gave him a pained look.

“I was afraid you were going to say that.”


	3. Furry Little Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han thinks its time for Luke to meet some of his friends, unfortunately not everything always goes according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Spring training for my job was hell. I'm not super thrilled with how this chapter turned out so hopefully it still readable. I will probably go back through and edit this chapter a little bit later.

Luke had a routine that he stuck too. As Han become a bigger part of his life the brunet managed to work his way into the routine almost seamlessly. They didn’t have classes together or even in buildings near each, but Han kept popping up out of nowhere. Luke’s morning coffee and study time became him and Han just talking while Luke’s textbooks sat ignored on the table. Han was at Luke’s apartment more now. Sometimes Han would claim he came to see Leia, but it would often end with Luke and Han in his bedroom ignoring his sister. 

“So what are we?” Luke asked as they sat in his bedroom. When they had entered his room under the pretext of needing to study Luke had immediately sprawled out on his bed. Han joined him, Luke making room for the other man. 

“What do you mean?” Han asked confused. 

“Like we go on dates and hang out all the time but we never talked about what we are. Can I introduce you to my friends as my boyfriend?” Luke asked hopefully. 

He was pretty sure that was what they were, but he didn’t want to over step. He waited for Han to respond, but instead he felt Han’s weight on top of him. Han leaned down so his face was tucked into the crook of Luke’s neck placing a kiss there. Luke smiled, and wrapped his arms around Han’s neck. 

“I like the sound of that. In fact I think it is time for you to meet my friends.” Han said rolled off of Luke. Luke rolled onto his side propping himself up to look at Han. He felt his heart jump at that. So far all of the times they had hung out had just been the two of them and sometimes his sister. “My friend, Lando is throwing a party ton Friday. Come with me” Luke agreed.

They decided to ride the bus to the party not wanting to take a car and then be tempted to drive back after drinking. Standing next to each other on as the bus rolled down the street Luke leaned back into Han’s chest. He tilted his head back so he was looking up at Han who tilted his head forward to place a kiss on Luke’s forehead. When they reached their stop Luke grabbed Han’s hand. 

“You are going to love this. Lando throws the best parties,” Han promised as they walked. Luke just hummed in response. He didn’t really care about the party but was happy that Han wanted to show him off to his friends. They entered a residential neighborhood that seemed to hold more families than college students. The driveways were full of bikes and toys. Luke wondered how Lando could get away with campus famous parties with all of the families around. The cops probably got called a lot. 

Luke liked the neighborhood. It was so different than where he grew up. Because of his mother’s government work they had always lived in urban areas instead of this suburban space. As they walked past an alley Luke heard the small meows of kittens.

“Han, let’s stop and look at the stray kittens” Luke suggest while dragging the older man into the alley. He saw Han roll his eyes, but he didn’t protest. It took Luke a minute to find where the kittens were but when he did his heart sank. He had assumed they were just feral kittens but what he found was clearly intentional. Tucked beside a trash can was a box with four small kittens inside. They were very large so Luke assumed they were relatively young. 

“Someone left these out with the trash!” Luke said indignantly. “If they didn’t want kittens why didn’t they get their cat fixed?” Luke was fuming. 

“It happens,” Han said squatting down to pet one of the kittens. 

“That doesn’t mean it should” Luke practically shouted. Han looked up at him with a concerned look. Well Luke decided to take it as concerned. It could also be considered a ‘what the hell is wrong with you, this isn’t that big of a deal, why are you so emotional look?’ 

“We have to find these kittens homes.” Luke decided. He bent over to grab the box. Han stood up quickly.

“What? Who are we going to find to take care of these at 10 at night?” Han asked. He had to walked quickly to follow Luke who was storming out of the alley. That made Luke pause for a second. Han was right. Who were they going to get to take the cats? Luke slumped his shoulders, grip tightening on the box. All the shelters would be closed this late. But he couldn’t leave them out in the alley, a coyote might come. A hand on his shoulder stirred Luke from his thoughts.

“We will find them homes,” Han promised. Luke beamed, moving the box to rest on his hip leaning up to kiss Han. “We can try the party. It is early enough that not everyone will be drunk,” Han suggested. Luke nodded in agreement and followed Han down the street.

The house looked like all the other ones from the outside, like in any suburb. The cars that surround the house was the first sign of the party. They entered the house and Luke felt immensely bad for the kittens. The music was making the walls vibrate. A woman Luke didn’t recognize with dark skin and curly black hair wandered up to them slinging an arm around Han.  

“Han!We haven’t seen you in a while. Is this the guy who has your balls under lock and key?” the woman laughed. Han shifted uncomfortably under her arm, sending Luke an apologetic look. Luke was a little surprised at her crudeness but wasn’t that surprised considering she seemed to be Han’s friend. 

“Luke, this is Sana,” Han said in a sheepish voice. 

“What do you have in the box kid?” She grabbed the box peering inside. Luke insicitvily pulled the box away from her. “Kittens? Who bring a box of kittens to a party? Han you sure pick weird ones,” Sana said turning to Han. Luke bristled hugging the box of kittens defensively.

“We are trying to find them a home.” Han said diplomatically. Sana gave him a stink eye.  She looked back into the box, reaching a hand in. One of the kittens nudged her hand promoting her to start scratching behind its ear. Luke smiled at how the simple act softened her face.

“Would you like to take one?” Luke asked. She didn’t seem like she had been drinking so she could make a commitment. He bit his lip as he watched Sana consider it. She reached into the box pulling out the black and white kitten she had been petting. She cradled it in her arms. 

“I think I can handle one,” She said before wondering off. Luke turned to look at Han happily. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. This was going to work. They were going to find all of these kittens homes. Han smiled back at him. 

Han lead Luke around the house trying to find people who were sober enough to take responsibility for a cat. Word spread around quickly about the box of kittens and drunk college students flocked to them. Luke hugged the box protectively against his chest, swatting hands away when he felt they were getting too rough. Someone Han called Ackbar took one kitten and Mon Mothma took another. That left them with one kitten. Luke had been so focused on trying to find the kittens a home he had almost forgotten they were at a party. 

“Luke, let’s get a drink,” Han suggested placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder. 

“We need find this guy a home,” Luke said stubbornly. Han groaned. 

“You need to chill, Luke. We have asked pretty much everyone here and even if we hadn’t do you really want to leave it with someone drunk out of their mind? We can just bring it to a shelter tomorrow,” Han said over the music. Luke jerked his shoulder out of Han’s grip and turned to glare up at the man, the remaining kitten clutched to his chest since they had ditched the box. 

“No! This guy is counting on us,” Luke insisted. Angry Luke stomped away outside onto the patio. There wasn’t anyone else out in the backyard. Luke slumped into one of the lawn chairs. It seemed Han hadn’t followed him which Luke was grateful for. Luke cuddled the kitten to his chest and felt tears start to well up in his eyes. “I’m sorry buddy. I failed you. I would take you myself but my apartment doesn’t allow pets,” Luke said to the kitten quietly. 

Luke sat there for a while petting the kitten, slowly calming down. He felt embarrassed about his blow up, but he didn’t regret it. The glass door slide open and Luke looked up hopeful that it was Han, but it was someone Luke had yet to meet. He slumped back into the chair disappointed. 

“Nice cat,” The man said moving to sit in the chair next to Luke. “Get it from Han?” 

“No, I came with Han,” Luke explained. This seemed to get the man’s attention as he leaned in closer to Luke.

“So you’re Luke,” the man said. Luek shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t like that this person knew him, but Luke didn’t know the man. “Sorry, let me introduce myself. I’m Lando.” The man extended his hand toward Luke, freeing one hand from kitten Luke shook it. 

“So this is your house,” Luke said not really sure what was expected of him. “What did you mean by ‘so you’re Luke?’” Lando laughed. 

“Han talks about you none stop. We were all excited to meet you tonight to finally see who had managed to get Han to lose his cool,” Lando explained. Luke’s face went red. He didn’t realize Han had been talking to his friends about him. It made him feel bad about yelling at the other man. “There are a lot of people in there that are very fond of Han and don’t want to see him get hurt. It seems like he has already let you become a big part of his life, so just remember to be gentle with him. Han isn’t as tough as he as tries to appear,” Lando said looking at Luke directly in the eyes. 

Not knowing how to respond Luke just nodded. This seemed to satisfy Lando because the man stood up wandering back toward the house. Luke watched Lando go back inside. He needed to go find Han to apologize for being so weird. Before he could do that though the glass door was sliding open again. This time the man Luke actually wanted to see came out. 

“Luke! I was looking for you,” Han said in a relieved tone hurrying over to where Luke sat. Luke felt guilty knowing that Han had been worried about him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Han rushed to say. 

“Han, why are you apologizing? I was the one that freaked out over nothing,” Luke asked surprised. 

“It isn’t nothing of it is important to you and that kitten clearly is,” han insisted. Luke felt his insides warm. Han was such a dork and surprisingly sappy. He wondered if Han’s friends knew about that. 

“Still, I am sorry about freaking out. You were right I guess we'll just have to take this little guy to a shelter tomorrow,” Luke said placing the kitten on the patio table. 

“Actually I had another idea,” Han started. Luke looked up at the man wondering what he was up to. “Its just me and Chewie at my place and I know Chewie wouldn’t mind so maybe I could take the kitten,” Han suggested. Luke blinked not taking in what Han had said for a second. Once he had Luke jumped up from the chair hugging Han. He pulled the man’s face down into a kiss. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to take him just because you think you have to,” Luke asked quickly. 

“I am. I took a liking to this little guy,” Han said picking up the kitten from the table. Luke grinned. “It is getting late why don’t we head out?” Han suggested to which Luke agreed. 

They made their exit quickly Han saying goodbye to his friends as they made their way to the front door. As they walked Luke took Han’s free hand. 

“So what are you going to name him?” Luke asked. Han thought for a moment before answering.

“How about Falcom?” Han suggested. 

“I like that.” Luke said. 


	4. Apartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. Writer's block sucks but reading and talking to people who enjoy the fic helps a lot and finally motivated me to post the next chapter. 
> 
> If you have any feedback, want to talk, or have a prompt you would like me to write feel free to send it to my tumblr allhaildarthluke

“Why do we always hang out at my apartment?” Luke asked walking over to where Han sat on the couch. He placed his mug of coffee on the table before climbing into Han’s lap. Han lifted his arms, wrapping them around Luke so he could still see his book.

“Where else would we go?” Han asked nose still in his book. “Do you want to spend more time on campus?”

“Ew, no,” Luke said scrunching up his nose in disgust. He moved off campus to get away from school. “I meant, why don’t we ever hang out at your place?”

“Because you always invite me here,” Han said. Luke frowned, curling up in Han arms. It had become their routine to meet up after they both finished their classes to hang out at their favorite coffee shop or go see a movie. Whenever they got tired they would pretend like they were both going to go home until Luke eventually invited Han over to his apartment. Han would either spend the night or spend enough of the night for them to really consider it the same thing. Not once had Han offered to have Luke over at his apartment. He hadn’t noticed it before but recently he had been thinking about it. The anxious part of him immediately started over analyzing it, not that he cared that much. Han sighed.

“I can actually hear you over thinking this.” He placed a bookmark in the book before closing the book, placing it on the table next to Luke’s mug. He looked down at the blond an exasperated look on his face that made Luke smiled.

“Well, I just think it is weird that we have been dating for a couple months now and I have never seen where you live,” Luke explained. He wasn’t really that concerned about it, but all of the rom-coms Luke had ever seen made it seem like the end of the world. Plus he was curious about Han’s apartment. The space someone lived in said a lot about them, it was very intimate. Han rolled his eyes.

“I doubt you really want to see his apartment anyway. I bet it’s a mess,” Leia interjected from her spot in the armchair. Han glared at her.

“Or it is really embarrassing,” Luke added.

“He is trying to hide his My Little Pony obsession from you and if you see his room it would scare you away,” Leia laughed.

“Oh god, he is definitely a brony,” Luke laughed.

“Why do I put up with you?” Han sighed exasperated, but had a fond look in his eye.

“We keep you young. Without us you would just be a sad old man,” Luke said patting Han’s chest. Han growled at Luke. He was a little sensitive about the age difference, and Luke loved to tease him about it. He couldn’t help it though, Han looked so cute when he was pouting. It was also refreshing to be the one not whining.

“Well us old people have to get to bed early,” Han said pushing Luke off of him.

“You’re staying over right?” Luke said with his best puppy dog eyes even though he knew he didn’t need to prod to get Han to stay over.

“Like you could get rid of me,” Han said walking into Luke’s bedroom. Luke smirked at Leia as he followed Han into his room. Leia just ignored him with a roll of the eyes.

When Luke woke up his bed was disappointingly empty. Rolling out of bed Luke wondered into the kitchen, where Han was standing by the stove, flipping pancakes. At times like this Luke didn’t know how he got so lucky when it came to the ideal boyfriend. Luke smiled, going over to give Han a good morning kiss.

“Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to grace me with his presence,” Han said.

“Only senior citizens and the birds are up at the ass crack of dawn,” Luke countered. He was not the best person to be around in the morning. It was lucky that Han didn’t seem to mind. The first time Han had stayed over Luke was afraid that he would scare the man away but surprisingly Han found endearing. Luke wasn’t sure how crankiness could be endearing about Han said it had a certain kind of charm. Han handed Luke a mug of coffee that he gratefully accepted. Luke moved toward the breakfast bar to sit down.  

“So I was thinking about what you said last night,” Han said leaning against the counter toward Luke. Luke gave him a confused looking not remembering much. “About never seeing my apartment,” Han explained.

“Oh” Luke said sitting up straight. He reached his hand out to grasp Han’s forearm and gave it a squeeze. As much as he liked teasing Han, he didn’t actually want to hurt the other man. “I hope you know I was joking.”

“Even if you were, I want you to come over to my apartment this week. We can have a family dinner with Chewie,” Han said biting his lower lip like he was nervous.

“Cool,” Luke said. Han straightened back up, grabbing a plate full of pancakes, sliding them toward Luke. Luke happily started munching on the pancakes. Despite what Leia said, Luke was very capable of making his own food. It was just that it tasted so much better when someone else made it. He dumped an ungodly amount syrup on the pancakes making a sticky mess that Leia would scold him for later.

“And the dragon awakes,” Luke said with a smirk as Leia stumbled into the kitchen. As much as Luke wasn’t a morning person Leia is was even worse. During high school speech and debate had met every morning at 5am. Luke also had to be up that early for football practice. One morning he had accidently gotten between Leia and the coffee machine and he thought she was going to rip his head off. Even Anakin had been intimated.

Leia glared at Luke as Han handed her a coffee mug. He withered at the Luke but smiled as he continued to shovel the pancakes into his mouth which Han rolled his eyes at. He had warned Luke at he was going to choke some say but had backed off when Luke had told him he was starting to sound like his dad. Han came around the kitchen bar and kissed Luke on the couch before saying that he needed to run. Han grabbed his school bag from the living room, Luke caught Han before he went out the door and gave him a kiss. He went back to eating his pancakes contently. It would have been better if they could have gone to school together but Han’s first class was at 9am and Luke didn’t need to be on campus until 1pm. Leia glared at him from her spot leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Why are you so happy? The morning isn’t the time for that,” Leia grumbled.

“Han just invited me over to his apartment to meet Chewie,” Luke said happily.

“You haven’t met Chewie yet? I thought that was the first test you had to pass in order to just be friends with Han let alone date him,” Leia said with a shrug. Luke’s anxiety instantly spiked. He knew that Chewie was Han’s best friend but he hadn’t realized that he was Han’s deal breaker friend. “Better hope he likes you,” Leia said before disappearing into her bedroom to get ready for class.

Luke spent the rest of the week trying to get Han to tell him everything about Chewie until it got to the point where Han said he was starting to worry that Luke was planning on leaving him for Chewie. Thursday night before Han left Luke’s apartment they made plans for the family dinner the next night. Han promised him it would be chill but that did nothing to calm Luke’s nerves.

Han had told him he didn’t need to bring anything but it felt like he was meeting the family so he had brought a bottle of wine that he needed Wedge to buy for him since he wasn’t old enough to buy it himself. He stood outside of the apartment door rolling on the balls of his feet. He was a little bit early, but all he needed to do was knock. Han was at the point where he had his own key to his and Leia’s apartment.

“Hey,” Han said leaning down to kiss Luke. “I see you are using Wedge again,” Han said taking the bottle of wine with a laugh. He took a step back letting Luke step into the apartment. The door opened into the kitchen where an impossibly tall man stood. Luke couldn’t help but let his mouth fall open. Han talked about Chewie a lot but had never really been very descriptive. From the stories Han told Luke had been expecting someone less imposing and hairy.  

“You must be Chewie. I’m Luke,” Luke said rushing forward hand out. Chewie grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him into a hug. Luke stood confused for a second but then returned the hug. He wasn’t sure why he had been so worried, Chewie seemed nice. Then Chewie started talking. Luke’s heart sunk. The words were completely unintelligible. Before Luke could open his own mouth and ruin everything Han jumped in.

“You can save the grilling for after dinner, Chewie” Han said. “We were just finishing up dinner, you can sit at the breakfast bar,” Han said pointing toward the bar, just as Falcon jumped up. Luke squealed and rushed to pet the kitten. Seeing how cute the kitten was Luke vowed to spend more time at Han’s apartment for Falcon if nothing else. He noticed that Han and Chewie were snickering at him from the kitchen. Luke realized that he was letting them do all the work and he didn’t want to sit around passively. If he helped he would make a better impression.

“I want help! I can help!” Luke insisted pushing his way into the kitchen ignoring Falcon’s whine at losing the attention.

The small kitchen was cramped with the three men trying to move around each other. Luke instantly regretted offering to help. He had nothing to actually help with and just got in the way. He had accidentally run into the very solid tree that was Chewie multiple times. He swore Chewie had growled at him. The mountain of a man kept mumbling sending Han into fits of laughter but left Luke confused. Anytime Chewie addressed Luke, he panicked and let out the fakest laugh he had ever heard. He was screaming on the inside.

After tripping him, Han had sentenced Luke to standing by the stove to stir the sauce. Luke pouted but was secretly happy to be assigned a task. From his spot Luke was able to relax a little. He mindlessly twirling the spoon in the sauce focusing more on watching Chewie and Han interact. In reminded him of himself and Leia. They seemed to worked around each other and spent a lot of time laughing.

“You’re zoning out Luke,” Han said poking Luke’s side. Luke swatted Han’s hand away but Han was relentless moving in to tickle Luke’s side. Luke let out an undignified screech and backed into the stove sending the sauce pan flying the sauce landing all over Chewie. Luke gasped. Looking around he grabbed a rag and moved to help Chewie wipe the sauce off but Chewie gave him a glare that made Luke’s soul shiver in fear.

“I am so sorry,” Luke said shrinking back as Chewie moved to the sink to wash off the sauce. As the sauce was cleaned off Luke could see mild burns. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to burn you,” Luke said.

Chewie said something that Luke didn’t catch but was sure wasn’t flattering. Han had moved to help Chewie. While they were both distracted Luke fled. Once he was outside the apartment Luke pulled out his phone ready to call Leia for the save. Tears welled up in his eyes threatening to spill. He hoped Han was too busy focusing on helping Chewie to notice he had left. He didn’t want Han to see him meltdown for the second time. At least this time he had a better reason than cats. He heard the door open and looked up to see Han smiling at him.

“Well even with that little set back dinner is ready,” Han said.

“Is Chewie alright?” Luke asked biting his lower lip.

“Oh yeah he’s fine. Believe me he has had a lot worse than a few sauce burns,” Han said with a shrug a smile still on his face. Luke was relieved that he hadn’t seriously hurt Chewie but still felt guilty. He looked into Han’s eyes and felt ashamed. Han made the effort to be friends with all of Luke’s friends but Luke couldn’t even manage to be friends with Han’s best friend. As soon as he left Chewie was going to tell Han to break up with him. Han was one of the best things to happen to him so the thought of losing him over this was crushing and did nothing to ease his anxiety.

“He hates me Han! Your family hates me!” Luke said almost in tears trying to keep his voice down. Even if he already ruined things with Chewie, he still didn’t want the man overhearing him talking about him. He was starting to hyperventilate. He didn’t want to sound obnoxious but he had never had anyone dislike him before. He had been voted  ‘Most Liked’ in high school. The feeling of being disliked was a foreign feeling and he didn’t like it. A pair of strong hands moved up his arms giving Luke something to focus on.

“You need to breath babe,” Han said continuing to rub Luke’s arm. “Why do you think he hates you?” Han asked in a naively confused voice. Luke couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Of course Han wouldn’t be able to see what was happening.

“First of all I literally burned him,” Luke said.

“It was an accident,” Han countered.  

“He actually growled at me,” Luke whined stomping his foot. He knew he was being immature but he didn’t want Han to hate him just because Chewie hated him.

“That’s just something he does. Chewie is a big sweetheart,” Han said pulling Luke into a hug moving his hands to rub Luke’s back. “Why are you so worked up about this?”

“Because Chewie is you family and I wanted to make a good impression,” Luke said with a pout.

“You certainly made an impression,” Han said with a laugh. Luke scowled and playfully shoved Han’s shoulder. He felt better though. It seemed like he was just misunderstanding the situation. Either way Han didn’t seem upset and that was what mattered. That was something he loved about Han, he always had the ability to make Luke feel secure and safe.

“Also I have no idea what Chewie is saying,” Luke admitted.

“Oh yeah, no one ever does. His accent is really thick and most of the time he isn’t actually speaking english,” Han said with a laugh. Luke groaned and dropped his head onto Han’s shoulder.

“And you couldn’t have warned me? Or you know translated for me?” Luke whined.  

“It was more fun watching you suffer,” Han teased. Luke rolled his eyes but wasn’t surprised at all.

“Well we better get back in there,” Luke said kissing Han before moving to go back into the apartment. Han grabbed his hand though and pulled him into another kiss.

They walked into the apartment together to see Chewie sitting at the table dinner set out. Luke took a deep breath and walked over to the table taking a seat. Han sat down next to him, placing a comforting hand on Luke’s thigh. Even though Luke’s heart was racing the light pressure was reassuring. The rest of the evening went a lot more smoothly. It turned out Chewie was an even better cook than Han was so dinner was the best he had since his mother’s cooking. Now that Han was translating for Luke and he was able to stop stressing about not being able to make a great impression. He also realized he now had a source of embarrassing stories about Han if he could just learn how to understand him.


	5. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finals week and stress is running high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who left kudos and comments. It really helps motivate me to write. i also want to say sorry if there are more errors in this update. 
> 
> As always feel free to talk to me here or on my tumblr allhaildarthluke

Finals were Luke’s least favorite part of college, not because of the tests even though those were bad. He hated them because of how stressed out everyone got during them. No one ever wanted to hang out, needing to study. Luke’s policy was to ace all of his classes throughout the semester so he didn’t need to stress during finals. Sure he needed to study, but he wasn’t stressing about it. It seemed like very few people shared this method. All of his friends were canceling plans left and right. Luke understood why, but couldn’t help but start to feel lonely. It was good he had a boyfriend to distract himself with. 

Han was driving them back to Luke’s apartment. Luke had chatted the whole ride about the plans he had for them over winter break. Once he had found out Han wasn’t doing anything he had insisted that he come home with him and Leia. It was the perfect chance for him to meet the family and for them to hang out. Han had been reluctant at first, saying he didn’t want to impose, but he had caved at Luke’s puppy eyes just like everyone else. Han pulled into Luke’s apartment complex but didn’t stop the car. 

“Aren’t you going to come in?” Luke asked confused when Han didn’t move to get out of the car. They had plans to have dinner at Luke’s apartment. He had bought ingredients to make a lasagna, well for Leia and Han to make a lasagna. Han gave him a guilty look. Luke’s heart sank. Han was about to cancel on him. He was about to say he needed to study. 

“I’m sorry Luke, but I have a big test,” 

“And I don’t? It’s finals week, Han we all have tests. It is just dinner,” Luke said annoyance in his voice. He didn’t mean to snap at Han but he was frustrated. He was missing his boyfriend. Sure they both needed to study, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t hang out. 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Han said. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Luke conceded. “Are you sure you have to cancel? We could study instead. I could help quiz you,” Luke offered trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice and the pout off his face. While he did want to hang out with Han he didn’t want to guilt him into it. Han reached out and ran a hand down Luke’s arm. 

“As much as I want to say yes, we both know that whenever we say we're going to study very little studying actually ever goes on. I really have to pass this exam,” Han said. Luke rolled his eyes and head in silent protest. He knew it was true, seeing as he was the main part of the problem. 

“I understand. That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Luke whinned, leaning over into Han’s space. Han placed a hand on the side of Luke’s face. 

“I promise the moment finals are over we are going to have a romantic dinner just the two of us,” Han said making Luke’s heart flutter, Han was a hopeless romantic. The older man didn’t want anyone else to know but Luke loved it. 

“Promise?” Luke asked looking up at Han. 

“Yes. My last final ends at 5pm on Thursday so I’ll be at your apartment at 5:30 to pick you up for dinner at a fancy restaurant. I’ll figure out the details later,” Han promised. It would be awesome to end finals week with a nice dinner with Han. Then they could head to Luke’s parents house together. 

“And you’re still planning on spending winter break with me and Leia at home? My parents are really excited to meet you,” Luke asked biting his lip. He didn’t mean to sound so needy but Han had been flaking out on him a lot recently and he just wanted to be sure. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss meeting the people who created the two people who seem to be taking over my life,” Han said with a smile. “Now I really need to go study,” Han said letting go of Luke who got out of the car. He leaned back into the car. 

“Text me,” Luke said before closing the door. 

The rest of the week was absolute torture. He already hated studying, he was more of the kind of person to just wing it, but now he didn’t even have Han there to distract him. They were texting constantly but it wasn’t the same as having Han there with him. Luke was prone to get distracted easily and if Han was there he could drag the brunet down with him. If he tried that with Leia while she was studying he would end up on the street. As it was he was already on her last nerve with his nonstop talking. If he wasn’t talking he was staring at his phone waiting for Han to text him. He couldn’t help it though, studying was so boring. If he really knew the information he didn’t need to cram. 

The days dragged on and by Thursday Luke was desperate for attention. All of his friends felt the need to study so everyone was flaking on him. His last final was at 10am so at least he would have plenty of time to prepare for his date with Han. They had decided on Tosche Station a more upscale restaurant downtown. Luke loved going there but it was a little pricey so normally he only had the chance when his parents were in town, footing the bill. Ham and him had decided they deserved to splurge once and awhile. Finishing their first semester as a couple definitely was something worth splurging on. 

Luke finished his final feeling both confident and relieved. He was positive he was going to be bringing home good grades to his parents. That was nice because he still wasn’t sure how his parents would react to meeting Han. On the phone his mother had seemed thrilled when Luke had first mentioned Han. His father had seemed less thrilled. While Luke didn’t think Anakin disapproved, he was definitely not happy. Anything Like could do to make their meeting go more smoothly, he was going to do. He was already planning on spending the whole drive home prepping Han on how to not freak Anakin out. He also needed to make Leia promise not to start any drama because the break was getting too boring. She was devious when she got bored, he didn’t need her taking it out on Han. 

Back at his apartment Luke prepared for his date. He picked out an outfit, a classy all black ensemble, before jumping into the shower. Leia was still taking a final so she couldn’t complain about his singing. Getting dressed Luke decided to swap out the black jacket for the yellow one he had “borrowed” from Han. By the time Luke was satisfied It has after four. He groaned in frustration hating having to wait. Leia had come home during that time and had rolled her eyes at him. She was finishing packing for winter break. Luke wondered into her room to bug her while he waited. He flopped down on her bed while she folded shirts into a suitcase. 

“Do you think it would be a bad idea to tell dad that you only met Han because he was drunkenly trying to hit on me?” Leia asked. Luke snorted. 

“To be fair you weren’t actually there, so he wasn’t actually hitting on you,” Luke pointed out. 

“The intent was still there,” Leia counted. Luke laughed rolling over on Leia’s bed. 

They continued to tease each other and recount final horror stories. Luke continuously checked his phone. He had expected a text as soon as Han got out of his final, just to say how he did but it was almost 5:30 and there was nothing. He watched the clock pass 5:30 and started to panic. Han was surprisingly punctual so the later it got without any word from Han the more anxious Luke got. They were going to miss their reservations. He tried calling Han but it went straight to voicemail. He must not have turned it back on after he finished his final. Whenever Han did turn his phone on he was going to get spammed by texts and missed calls.   He could tell Leia could feel his anxiety by the concerned looks she kept shooting him. 

An hour had passed and Luke had given up on Han. Luke had never been stood up before, but it felt awful. This whole week everyone was ditching him. Now even though Han had promised they would go to Tosche Station. He hadn’t even sent Luke a cancellation text. Luke was split between being worried that something was wrong with Han and angry. 

  
  


“Hey! I am glad you called I was worried about you,” Luke said answering the phone. He could hear loud music in the background. It sounded like Han was at a party. The worried feeling was suddenly gone. Han had ditched him to go to a party. He had to fight back the tears that pricked his eyes.

“Luuuuuke,” Han slurred through the phone. And he was drunk. This was great. “I’mmmm soooorrry,” Han started to say but Luke cut him off. Luke could barely hear him anyway.

“Save it,” Luke spit bitterly through the phone. Leia’s head whipped around at the tone of his voice, a questioning look on her face. “I’m glad you got your priorities sorted before coming home with me. DOn’t bother showing up tomorrow,” Luke said before hanging up. 

He was death gripping his phone trying to calm down. He should have let Han say what he wanted to say, but he was so mad. He had been looking forward to this all week. He had respected Han’s need for space to study and Han had taken advantage of that to ditch him. He didn’t realize he had started crying until Leia was hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her letting her comfort him. 

“He’s an idiot,” Lia said, Luke nodding. “Want to order pizza and watch crappy tv?” Leia asked. Luke smiled weakly. He could always trust Leia to know how to make him feel better. 

They ended up watching Princess Diaries because growing up Luke had wanted to find out he was secretly a princess. They eat way too much greasy food. Leia made sure to drag Han a couple times to make Luke feel better. He was already regretting hanging up on Han, but not enough to take any of the dozens of Han’s following calls. Eventually Leia was tired of Luke looking down sadly at his phone every time it started to ring or beep with a text, confiscating it. 

Eventually Luke started to struggle to keep his eyes open. They had a long drive tomorrow to get home and without Han it meant more driving for both him and Leia. Luke laid down in his bed and tried to fall asleep, but there was obnoxious singing coming from his open window. Annoyed Luke tried to cover his head with a pillow but he could still hear the familiar voice. Realizing what was happening Luke fell out of bed with a loud thump trying to get to the window. Sticking his head out into the cold Luke saw Han standing under his window swaying, singing. It looked like he was struggling to stay standing. 

“Go away!” Luke yelled down. Apparently he was still angry. 

“Not until you talk to me,” Han said. Luke shook his head before retreating back into his room. 

The singing started up again. Luke bit his thumbnail debating on what he should do. Part of him wanted to just close his window and ignore Han, but it was cold outside and Han didn’t seem like he was going to leave any time soon. Also he really didn’t want someone to call the police on Han even if it would satisfy a teensy part of him. Finally deciding to be the better person, Lue grabbed his coat and stormed out of the apartment. He ran down the stairs and toward where Han was still singing. He grabbed Han by the arm and dragged him back to his apartment. Luke had to support Han up the stairs as the man was very drunk. This was so much like their first meeting that Luke almost laughed. 

When they finally got into the apartment Leia was waiting for him. Luke waved her off saying he could handle it. He dropped Han on the couch and tried to move into the kitchen to get him a glass of water, but Han grabbed his arm and dragged him down on top of him. Han flipped them over so he was pinning Luke to the couch. 

“Let me up Han,” Luke said squirming and trying to push Han away. 

“Are you going to let me talk to you?” Han asked. Luke rolled his eyes.

“I let you in didn’t I?” He pointed out. That seemed to satisfy Han who moved to let Luke up who fled into the kitchen to get the glass of water. Han accepted the glass and chugged it down. The poor guy was probably dehydrated. “Now what did you think was so important to say that you risked hypothermia?” Luke asked ready to listen. 

“I fucked up,” Han said. Luke stared back at Han waiting for him to continue. “I fucked up. Lando kidnapped me and took me to this party. I meant to leave but somehow I ended up drinking. I called you as soon as I realized I missed our date,” Han explained. The cold air and water had seemed to sober Han up a little. Luke snorted at his story though.

“Lando didn’t make you miss it. That was all you,” Luke said bitterly. He moved to sit down on the couch next to Han.

“I know and I am so sorry,” Han said sliding over to Luke. He lifted his arm awkwardly like he wanted to pull Luke into his side but didn’t think he could. Luke appreciated the gesture. He looked over Han who looked disheveled to say the least. It could be from the party, but Luke knew it was more likely from freaking out about them fighting. Looking at Han, Luke realized he was even mad anymore. He knew Han was sorry about missing their date. He would probably spend most of the break trying to make up for it. He debated over whether he should let Han off the hook or make him suffer a little more. 

“You’re drunk,” Luke grumbled, leaning into Han. Despite being angry he still loved Han. 

“That is the only way I would think this was a good idea,” Han pointed out making Luke smiled despite himself. 

“You do have a pattern of singing at people’s windows,” Luke said kissing Han. 

“Does this mean I can still come home with you?” Han asked. Luke feigned a thoughtful expression taking his time like he was actually thinking it over. Han started to let out little whining noises as the silence grew. He may have already forgiven Han for ditching him, but he was not above milking the situation for what it was worth. When Han moved to start tickling him to force an answer out Luke had to give in. 

“Fine! You win! But I hope you know you have to answer to Leia tomorrow!” Luke giggled as Han tickled him. That stopped Han in his tracks. 

“Just kill me now. It will be more humane,” Han groaned making Luke laugh. 


End file.
